In the related art, a binding machine called as a reinforcing bar binding machine configured to wind a wire around reinforcing bars, and to bind the reinforcing bars by twisting the wire wound on the reinforcing bars has been suggested.
The reinforcing bar binding machine includes a magazine configured to accommodate therein a wire reel on which a wire is wound, a wire feeding unit configured to feed the wire reeled out from the wire reel accommodated in the magazine, a curl guide unit configured to curl the wire fed by the wire feeding unit around an object to be bound (reinforcing bars), and a binding unit configured to bind the object to be bound by twisting the wire curled with the curl guide unit. The magazine is provided at an outer side of a binding machine main body, the wire feeding unit and the binding unit are provided in the binding machine main body, and the curl guide unit is provided so that a part thereof is exposed from one end of the binding machine main body. The binding machine main body is provided with a handle part extending in a predetermined direction, and a setting unit for setting a variety of operation conditions, such as an adjustment dial configured to adjust torsional torque of the wire, and an LED for notifying an operator of an operating state, and the like are arranged on a surface part (upper surface) opposite to the handle part with respect to the binding machine main body (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-200196).
According to the above binding machine, since the setting unit, the LED and the like are arranged on the upper surface of the binding machine main body, it is difficult to check (visually recognize) states of the setting unit, the LED and the like while an operator performs a binding operation with gripping the handle part. For this reason, the operator should change a position and an angle of the reinforcing bar binding machine so as to see the setting unit, the LED and the like or change a posture of an upper body of the operator so as to see the upper surface of the binding machine main body.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above situations, and an object thereof is to provide a binding machine by which an operator can easily check a setting unit and the like while performing a binding operation.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present disclosure provides a binding machine including: a wire feeding unit configured to feed a wire; a curl guide configured to curl the wire fed by the wire feeding unit around an object to be bound; a binding unit including a twisting shaft provided to be rotatable around a predetermined axis, and a gripping part provided at one end side of the twisting shaft, wherein the gripping part is configured to grip the wire curled by the curl guide and the twisting shaft is configured to twist the gripped wire so as to bind the object; a binding machine main body having one end side at which the curl guide is arranged and configured to accommodate therein the wire feeding unit and the binding unit; and a setting unit provided at an opposite end side of the binding machine main body and configured to set a predetermined operation condition.
According to the present disclosure, since the setting unit is provided at the opposite end side, which is opposite to the curl guide unit, of the binding machine main body, the setting unit is arranged at a visually recognizable position at a state where the curl guide unit is made to face the object to be bound.
According to the present disclosure, since the setting unit is provided at the opposite end side, which is opposite to the curl guide unit, of the binding machine main body, the operator can easily check and operate the setting unit while performing the binding operation.